In recent years, two-wheeled motor vehicles have been developed for performing communications specified in ASV (Advanced Safety Vehicle) using IT (Information Technology), which is a part of ITS (Intelligent Transport System). Examples of such two-wheeled motor vehicles include a vehicle having an antenna disposed forward of the vehicle for performing communications with front vehicles or roadside units. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4156783. Specifically, a non-directional antenna is disposed forward of an inclined line extending between the middle of a bar handle and an axle of a front wheel. This prevents influences of electromagnetic wave absorption by the rider's body, and prevents reductions in electromagnetic fields in vertical and horizontal directions.